


100 words on an eye-opener

by loveinadoorway



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>LJ comment_fic prompt by tigriswolf: White Collar, Peter/Neal - Peter forgets about the anklet, forgets that Neal doesn't really have a choice... until Neal's just a little too eager, too willing, and he realizes they may not be seeing their relationship the same way :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on an eye-opener

Upturned face, blue eyes burning into his. Mouth enthusiastically working, deep-throating Peter without complaint.  
Then, for a split second, Peter sees it. His world tilts sideways.  
No joy in those blue eyes, just pained anxiety. Gone almost before Peter notices it.  
It comes crashing down on him that in this, too, he has all the power and Neal has none. Peter never even asks, just takes.  
He jumps up and runs from the room. The last thing he sees is Neal, face white, panicked. Probably afraid he’ll have to go back to prison now.

Is that all it ever was?


End file.
